Talk:List of Terran Starships
I'm pretty sure the Mammoth class from Uprising is a (troop) carrier (with the Trillium being a type of carrier). PsiSeveredHead 21:42, 27 June 2007 (UTC) From what I can tell, the Trillium is almost certainly the name for the carrier; it's stated that "a fourth call came from Duke's carrier ship Trillium." As for the Mammoth Class, I'd have to read Uprising again, something that, with its bad writing, I'm not too keen on doing. Meh. --Hawki 21:46, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Awww... I thought Uprising was worth 5 stars. Anyway, wasn't the Trillium half-empty when Raynor had it scanned? PsiSeveredHead 23:32, 4 July 2007 (UTC) It's not my call, but I thought that there wouldn't be enough info on space platforms to give them their own article, given the effort to limit stubs. Still, I've got nothing against it or similar articles, so I'm open to it. Still, once again, not my call. --Hawki 22:12, 4 July 2007 (UTC) The Trillium was indeed half empty when Raynor had it scanned. For the record, it's speculative if it was indeed overrun by the zerg, but Duke was only able to escape with the Norad II/III and another ship, which would either be his cargo ship or the other carrier. -- Hawki Raynor realized that Duke had sent down half his troops by scanning the Trillium. If the Trillium were a troop carrier, that would make sense. If it were a fighter carrier, it wouldn't make sense. In fact, Duke sent troops down from the Trillium again. The Trillium is a troop carrier. PsiSeveredHead 00:45, 5 July 2007 (UTC) As for Uprising, while I appreciated the overall story, I just couldn't help but feel that the quality of writing had a lot to be desired. It unfortunatly ranks the lowest on my list of favourites to least favorites; -Speed of Darkness -Nova -Queen of Blades -Firstborn -Liberty's Crusade -Shadow of the Xel'Naga -Uprising Of course, I haven't read the short stories or the Alternity gamebook, but it's pretty much impossible to get your hands on those anymore. Meh. --Hawki 00:18, 5 July 2007 (UTC) I'm aware that this is a grave I've dug myself, but I think it's best if articles such as the Battlecruiser, Science Vessel, etc. are simply linked back to their own pages (basically listed within their own articles). They'd be on this list but simply a 'see main article.' As there's named Battlecruisers, a Science Vessel, named Dropships and a named Valkyrie, it would be too difficult to maintain both sets.--Hawki 09:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Different Things go different since the Starships had some replaced and some upgraded. Things had also gone different since Wraith and Valkyries were replaced. At least nothing will have a side effect. What all these Terran Starships look like? Except the Behemoth Cruiser. Show an image of what the other Starships look like. Virtually all of the ships here have only appeared in the novels. The only exception is the shuttle, which probably appears in cinematics.--Hawki 21:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC)